<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Check Ins by IsisKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279055">Check Ins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune'>IsisKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Novocaine [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Friends With Benefits, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Light Angst, M/M, Open Relationships, Overstimulation, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Subspace, Why is there plot in my porn?!, Worry, wtf is this? where did this come from?!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt mumbled, sleepily reaching out, grunting when he fell out of bed as, “Foggy,” rang from his phone.<br/>“Hmm,” Bruce mumbled, “Table, think your pants ended up on the table.'<br/>Matt groaned as he shuffled half blind toward the sound, hand flailing out when he Knew there was a doorway close but his brain still hadn't gotten warmed up. He sighed as his head dropped back when the name was being called above him, “Didn't land on the table...” He gave himself a wakeful pat to the cheek before jumping unto the counter, grumbled about Bruce's reach before jumping up again, planting his foot onto the cabinet and flipping backward, but he got his damn pants and landed with a grumble onto the table before it went quiet. Bruce, the little shit was chuckling, “Hey, some of us still have outside lives I do gotta keep up with... Can't just spend all week in bed...”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Matt Murdock &amp; Franklin "Foggy" Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Novocaine [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Check Ins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt mumbled, sleepily reaching out, grunting when he fell out of bed as, “Foggy,” rang from his phone.</p><p>“Hmm,” Bruce mumbled, “Table, think your pants ended up on the table.'</p><p>Matt groaned as he shuffled half blind toward the sound, hand flailing out when he Knew there was a doorway close but his brain still hadn't gotten warmed up. He sighed as his head dropped back when the name was being called above him, “Didn't land on the table...” He gave himself a wakeful pat to the cheek before jumping unto the counter, grumbled about Bruce's reach before jumping up again, planting his foot onto the cabinet and flipping backward, but he got his damn pants and landed with a grumble onto the table before it went quiet. Bruce, the little shit was chuckling, “Hey, some of us still have outside lives I do gotta keep up with... Can't just spend all week in bed...”</p><p>“Don't tell Tony that, he'll try to throw money at it.”</p><p>Matt grumbled as he dropped his legs off the side of the table to sit on it before calling Foggy back, “Hey, buddy, how's prison?”</p><p>He laughed, “You mean heaven? Awesome. What'd you need? Or was it just a general 'have they killed your stupid ass yet?' call?”</p><p>“Little bit of column A little bit of,” Matt winced and woke the fuck up at the very close and very loud horn blare and Foggy cursing and cussing up a storm, “Red light means stop asshole!”</p><p>“Foggy?”</p><p>“I'm alright, that asshole is gonna need a dent removed though. I'm so sorry about the language ma'am, remember those are only adult words okay?” Matt took a relieved breath, “I'm just glad you and her were on the other side of me or he might not have seen her.”</p><p>“Foggy?”</p><p>“I'm fine, he didn't hit me, came really... freaking close though. Had a gramma taking her little one home... dude's truck woulda plowed into them both if I hadn't been tall enough for him to see me over his... freaking lift kit.”</p><p>“Foggy, you're bad for my blood pressure...”</p><p>“I'm bad for- buddy I'm the one making sure you're still breathing. I think I owe you at least a few scares here...”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, what time even is it?”</p><p>“Um, after hours? I told you I'd check on you after work didn't I?”</p><p>“Well my sleep schedule is fucked,” Matt snicker at Foggy cracking up, “Yeah yeah, laugh it up.</p><p>“But seriously, they're remembering to feed and water you right? And a bath doesn't hurt either. I will sue on your behalf, they know this right?”</p><p>“For what? Animal abuse?”</p><p>“Eh, we'll have to pin down the details later. But, for real, you're not like, losing leg function or anything, right?”</p><p>“Considering I just had to back flip off the cabinet to get high enough to reach my pants to answer the phone... I'd say no.”</p><p>Foggy cracked up, “Alright, just... no back flipping onto Bruce, alright buddy?”</p><p>Matt winced, “Ow...”</p><p>“Oh my God, Murdock, that wasn't a challenge!”</p><p>“No, just, the thought of that, ow...”</p><p>“Oh thank God! Seriously though, yeah, believe me, I get the whole 'bendy in bed' seduction, just... don't be one of those ER patients Claire laughs about, alright?”</p><p>“Oh, Claire has laughed at me many times. But, I have yet to have to go to her over a bedroom incident.”</p><p>“Let's keep it that way, buddy.”</p><p>Matt hummed in agreement before his attention was pulled away, “Thanks for checking in, Foggy, but I think the wedding party is waking up. I better go before you hear some things you don't want to hear.”</p><p>-</p><p>Something told him, Stark either loved the wedding gift or just wanted Matt so brain dead he'd never remember that he had a life outside of this little Tower of heaven... He spent the day in the breeding stand, most of it shaking with over-stimulation or feeling Bruce attempt to drive straight through him. Oh, Matt couldn't wait to hear the video, couldn't wait for Bruce to get to the point of describing every little thing he did while half brain dead and limp and begging for more. He could groggily remember his arm being lifted from the restraint, the heat and careful arms lifting him up, rubbing life back into his limbs as he started to pull upward from the haze, “There now, come back up, Matt, we've got you.”</p><p>He didn't even realize he was smiling until Bruce chuckled at him cuddling against his chest and not letting go. “Alright, Murdock, bath time, then we gotta make sure everything's working and we didn't fry anything. Come on, check in time.”</p><p>Matt blinked, head dropping toward the voice, “Tony.”</p><p>“That's right, alright, how's your awareness? It coming to?”</p><p>Matt just ran his stubble over the over heated chest next to him, “Bruce.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, Bruce, my husband. Alright, where are we?”</p><p>Matt was still beyond sex drunk, “Heaven.”</p><p>Tony grumbled, “Okay he's still stoned out of his mind. Go dump him in the tub, big guy. I'll be in in a minute to help you.”</p><p>“Matt, we're going to put you in the bath alright? Get you cleaned up and hopefully conscious enough to feed yourself. But, we do need you coming back up from that sensory overload.”</p><p>“Don't wanna,” Matt mumbled, instinctively curling away when his toes felt a harsh temperature change and whining, “No, don't drop me!”</p><p>“I'm not dropping you, Matt, I'm setting you in the hot water. It's alright.”</p><p>“Just, wanna sleep... don't want a bath.”</p><p>“Matt, you've been in that stand for several hours. You are, absolutely covered in sweat and, a lot of other things. Let us get you cleaned up please? Then food, and water, and then we can sleep.”</p><p>“In bed?”</p><p>“Mhm, in bed.”</p><p>“Can we cuddle?”</p><p>“Of course, Matt, we always do, don't we?” Matt finally relaxed, though he did jump at the introduction to the water, and hissed as lower sensitive bits entered it. “You wanna get started while I see what's keeping Tony so long?”</p><p>God Matt knew he was acting like a fucking child, but holy shit, was his brain still so out of the game he didn't honestly care. “Okay,” he actually smiled and even let out a small happy noise at the sponge handed off to him. It didn't smell horrible or reek of chemicals and it was so soft... give his poor offline brain a break.</p><p>At least he was starting to come up a little more, remembering to actually wash instead of getting just textile with the sponge on how soft it was, when Bruce came back in, “Hey, Matty, are you coming online yet?”</p><p>“Sorta,” he mumbled and shrugged as his feet twitched and toes curled at the tickling sensation of washing, “I'm, getting there. I know Tony's behind the door,” he frowned, “And you're tense... why are you tense? It's the honeymoon... We're supposed to be having fun.”</p><p>“Yeah, alright, let's get you back online and cleaned up to enjoy some food and get some rest”</p><p>Matt was goaded into eating more than he actually remembered to eat. His brain was coming back online enough to be even more on alert over the tension in the room, “Did I mess something up?”</p><p>“No, Murdock,” Tony grumbled, “Don't forget to drink your water. You'll need hydration after that, and I know you hate sports drinks.”</p><p>Matt made a face as he pushed something around his plate, “Then why are you still tense? I don't feel hurt, or like Bruce went to hard on me. I know I'm not bleeding and yeah I know I have bruises, but they're the fun kind, nothing to worry about.” He rubbed at his waist, feeling the tender skin and bruising beginning to show. “Did, did the stand fail or something?”</p><p>“Yeah, don't worry about it though. I'm doing some tweaking to it, just, tense over the fact you coulda been hurt that's all.”</p><p>“How did it fail?”</p><p>“One of the arms started failing... If we'd had your arms pinned down an inch farther back it would have slit your wrists when it did, so yeah I, am a little tense over that fact.”</p><p>“Oh, so, no more breeding stand?”</p><p>“Not for awhile at least.”</p><p>Matt pouted as he drank some of his water, “I liked the breeding stand.”</p><p>“Don't worry, Murdock, we can set you up in the stockades. I'll just put a bench for you to lay on or something if need be.”</p><p>“That's, not something you really want though, not with me and Bruce... it runs the risk of angling my neck wrong.”</p><p>“We'll figure it out, don't worry. I think it's about bed time for all good little sex toys, don't you?”</p><p>Matt rolled his eyes, “You know Bruce doesn't like it when you call me that, right? At least when we're not actually in the middle of sex.”</p><p>Bruce sighed, “It's, dehumizing when it's outside of playing, I guess it just irks me. I guess it might just be some ownership like possessiveness too or something.”</p><p>“Being disrespectful to my Dom type of thing? Yeah, I can understand that,” Matt smiled before glaring as Tony ushered him into bed. “Alright, I'm resting! Go wear your husband out in his breeding stand...”</p><p>“Oh, I will be. Don't worry, he'll cuddle you later, just for now, real rest and no fun.”</p><p>Matt grumbled but followed instruction, he honestly had no idea how fucking exhausted he was until his head hit the pillow and he was lights out. “What are we going to do with this?” Matt groggily pulled himself toward consciousness at the worry in Bruce's voice.</p><p>“I honestly have no fucking idea, but you... saw and tried the bar yourself. You had to Try to bend that thing, and he bent it and put enough strain on the fucking weld to actually damage it doing it... Seriously, go try to snap one of those off, you would even have a hard time.”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“Well, Mr. 'giant green rage monster isn't an STD' how do you explain this? Matt's human, and normal... by genetic accounts at least. Least it's what his chart shows.”</p><p>“Fuck-”</p><p>“No, no no no, not until we figure this out, that probably got us in this situation in the first place.”</p><p>Matt was groggy from the tense and growling voices when he smiled at the heavy change in the bed, “Mmm? Tony already wear you out?”</p><p>“No, um, don't worry about it. We'll take a raincheck on that.”</p><p>Matt frowned as he rolled toward the heat, “Scared,” he mumbled. “Don't have to be scared, not made of glass.”</p><p>“You certainly are not made of glass,” Bruce chuckled, it sounded so wrong but the heat stayed and the heavy arms wrapped around him and covered them in the silky soft covers and he just decided his brain could shut down for awhile and just let him sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>